


another softcore mao mao yuri fanfic

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Cars (2006) Reference, Couch Cuddles, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Girls Kissing, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kissing, Lime, Making Out, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, accidental walk in happens twice, benny doesn't know what a gps is, i'm listening to the beep beep i'm a sheep remix as i'm adding these tags, it should be obvious what ship this uses given my previous fics, minor pennyxbenny, muffins just keeps making out with scoops even after the interruption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: this isn't anything that special, it's just a femslash lime fic (though the lime elements are minor, sue me) based on a slash lemon fic from a completely different fandom(taking extra precautionary measures and ticking all of the privacy check-boxes)edit: BY (un)POPULAR DEMAND I AM ADDING A SECOND CHAPTER ONCE I STOP HAVING WRITERS BLOCKedit 2: i no longer have writers blockedit 3: i edited the second chapter a bit and added more stuff
Relationships: Take a wild guess - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knock First (WARNING: MORE NSFW THEN THIS ONE)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/563137) by numair-yashia. 

> For anyone wondering what I mean by lime fic/lemon fic: https://ppc.fandom.com/wiki/Citrus_Scale (Based on this chart, most of my fics are just orange fics) (Also, coincidentally, as I'm typing this, I'm drinking Fresca, a citrus soda)
> 
> Also i'm not translating Clarks yips this time
> 
> Also also the sweetiepies are not anatomically correct in this fic, Just wanna put that out there given the fic this is based on

"OK, I think Penny and Benny are running late. Let's just check on them now."

"Yip yip yip yip!"

Blue opened the door.

"Hey guys, I noticed you haven't been coming to the last 2 sessions so me and one of your co-workers just wanted to che- HOLY MOLY"

Scoops and Muffins were just sitting in the middle of their living room, kissing deeply as the latter stroked the former's ears. They both pulled apart and quickly noticed their unexpected guests; Scoops had a blush rising to her cheeks but Muffins didn't seem to mind the interruption.

"Muffins, I think we sh-"

Muffins plugged Scoops' lips. "Don't worry about them."

The mouse then drew the donkey in for another deep kiss, this time with one of her hands wandering down the back of her head before going back to stroking her ears. Scoops' nervousness has since melted way.

"You like that, Sugar Plum?" (It was more of a statement then a question)

"Y-yes?"

Muffins gained a smug expression as she moved her hands away from Scoops' ears, earning a sigh from the donkey. The mouse then clutched the single button on Scoops' blazer, and unbuttoned it. Muffins proceeded to kiss her partner on the cheek before moving to kissing her shoulders, then moving to kissing to planting kisses onto her chest and stomach. Her hands then moved back to stroking Scoops' ears, later prompting the donkey to drag her in for yet another deep kiss.

Scoops then buttoned her blazer back up and went to the couch. Muffins followed her there then sat herself down. At this point, Scoops had taken her hat off and was laying down on the couch, and Muffins proceeded to pick her up and hug her. Scoops then proceeded to kiss Muffins on the cheek, then rested her head on Muffins' chest.

Muffins then quickly turned to her and her girlfriend's unexpected guests, and asked "So uhhhhh..... What bring you two here?"

"I noticed you two weren't going to the last 2 sessions and i just wanted to make sure you were doing OK. Penny and Benny were gonna come over here too but i think they changed their mind."

Scoops then sated "We'll try to go to the next session, don't worry. I was just busy with other stuff, like my new relationship that i've had since 3 weeks ago."

Muffins then stated "And also because she's busy watching Curious George reruns on her days off."

"Curious George reruns aren't the only only thing I watch on TV!"

Blue sighed. "Well clearly you guys are doing fine, and that's good. I'll see you guys later." He then closed the door as he and Clark walked off.

"Well that was..... Interesting I guess?" Blue stated whilst lightly blushing as Clark sat on his shoulder, stopping the video he was recording but not before loudly stating "YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP YIP!"

"Clark... Please don't upload that on YouTube..... One of the reasons Muffins and Scoops go to therapy is because of how violently the react to videos of them being uploaded to the internet without their permission."

-MEANWHILE-

Penny and Benny are driving in a circle in the parking lot of a nearby McDonald's.

"Oh, for the love of Snugglemagne, can we PLEASE ask someone for directions!?"

"NO!" Benny loudly exclaimed. "Their house is close! I KNOW IT! I CAN FEEL IT!" He began laughing insanely, to the point where the only thing Penny could hear was his laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JZMGjCG41q4


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why. did. i . continue. this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's 2 in the fucking morning please send help

"Well, now that they've left......"

Scoops felt that she need to get her partner back, so she reached for the ribbon on the back of Muffins' apron and untied it, then pulled the apron over her head. She then proceeded to kiss Muffins on the cheek, then on her shoulders, then finally planted kisses on her chest and stomach. Muffins was deeply blushing as she did this, but she didn't mind. "S-Scoops....." Said Muffins, lightly stroking her partner's left ear. "Don't you think we should move this upstairs?"

"I don't think anyone else is coming over today though."

"OK."

Scoops proceeded to remove her blazer (But not before putting her hat back on) and began to cuddle Muffins again. This involved LOTS of ear strokes from Muffins. Scoops became as red as a tomato once the mouse began stroking both of her ears at once, and proceeded to bring her in for another deep kiss, after which she hugged her partner. Muffins then proceeded to kiss Scoops' forehead then rest her head on her chest, where she then went back to stroking her ears. Scoops also kissed Muffins on the forehead, booped her nose, brought her closer to her chest, then went back to normal cuddling. 

Just then, there were 3 knocks heard on the door.

"OH SHIT!" Muffins quickly rushed to get back dressed before she answered the door.

Penny and Benny were at the door.

"Sorry we're late! Just wanted to check on you."

"Oh, we're doing fine. Blue and Clark had come over like 15 minutes ago to check and make sure as well...."

"Yeah, we were gonna check on you with them, but Benny got stuck in a McDonald's parking lot."

There was a brief silence as Scoops made sure her ears weren't too ruffled.

"......Why are you wearing Scoops' blazer?"

"OH! UHM...... NO REASON! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!" Muffins then shut the door and walked back to the couch.

"Let's just get back dressed completely because we still have plans. It's only 12 PM." said Scoops as she gave Muffins her apron in exchange for her own blazer. 

They changed back into their clothes and Muffins head to the kitchen to make lunch while Scoops headed to the bedroom the relax for a bit.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/431621537955840000/683429329656348690/PIKACHU_MUSIC_540p_online-video-cutter.com.mp4


End file.
